A Little White Lie
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little white lie to pave the way to happiness for true love.  Het.


Title: "A Little White Lie"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Sometimes it takes a little white lie to pave the way to happiness for true love.<br>Warnings: Het, Unconventional Pairing  
>Word Count: 1,200<br>Date Written: 19 April, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Angelo "Skin" Espinosa, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, all other characters mentioned within, Generation X, and the X-Men are &amp; TM Marvel comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>He stood completely opened to his very best friend in all the world, his body exposed in all its hideous truth and his extra skin wringing itself nervously behind his back, as he awaited her reaction. This was it, he knew. She would either accept him as he was, or she would turn from him as every girl before always had. If she was as repulsed as she had every right to be looking upon him, not only their relationship but their friendship itself would end, and Angelo would be alone again. He didn't think that he could bare that ever again after having known Jubilee's sweetness and love, but he had known all along that this time would come.<p>

His heartbeat thundered in his gray ears as he awaited her response, but Jubilee only continued to stare, her brown eyes wide and her lips, still glistening and wet from their kisses, remained hanging partially open with no sound coming out, until at last, gathering what little courage and dignity he had left, Angelo turned away from her instead. "It's okay," he said, his head hanging down. "I understand." He reached for his pants but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Madre de dios," he muttered. "I said it was okay, chica. I'm fine. Go on."

"Well, I'm not fine!" Jubilee snapped to which Angelo's dark eyes opened in surprise. He turned to face her at last and was rewarded by her shining, brown orbs and tentatively smiling face looking up at him.

"You don't have to . . . "

She grasped his head in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "I was an X-Man," she reminded him. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, an' I've got the fireworks to prove that. But I _want_ to do this, Angelo." She blushed and lowered her eyes from his as she admitted shyly, "I _want_ to do you. I love you!"

His heart gave a jump. She didn't hate him after all! And yet . . . Yet she was still repulsed by the idea of having him inside of her. "When you're ready," he told her.

She shook her dark head and raised her chin back up proudly, her eyes shining with determination. "I am ready," she told him. "I was just surprised, is all."

He grimaced. "I know. It's . . . "

She stopped him short as she blurted out, "I didn't expect it to be so big."

He looked at her in shock, his eyes carefully searching hers, but she just smiled back at him. "Really?" he asked, and she nodded.

It wasn't the truth, but she wasn't about to tell him the truth. For this one time in their relationship, from the start of their friendship to this pivotal moment in their romance, she would lie to him. She wouldn't let him know the truth. She wouldn't tell him that the sight of the bulging, withering, and gray penis between his legs had almost made her lunch come back up. This was the man she loved, and it didn't matter what he looked like. She knew that Paige and Monet were laughing at them behind their backs, but she knew, too, that those friends she treasured the most outside of him - her friends and adopted family in the X-Men - were only happy that she was happy and in love with a man who was good to her, no matter what he looked like.

It didn't matter what he looked like. If all of his extra six feet of skin had been hanging below in that one spot, it still wouldn't have mattered. He was her man, her best friend, and soul mate, and she had waited for this moment for years! Her hands slipped down his lithe body, caressing his gray skin that so few others would even deign to touch, and then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close against her equally naked body. There was nothing else left between them except this little lie as she breathed, "Really," and that lie proved to be one of the best fibs she'd ever told as his face, which was cute only to her, lit up and glowed with his happiness.

"I love you, Ange!" she said and pressed her lips to his again, sealing her unspoken promise to never turn from him because of his looks and to always love and accept him for the man he was, the sweetest and most charming boy she'd ever known and the man with whom she wanted to spend all the rest of her life.

"I love you too, chica!" he murmured against her swollen lips, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I love you too!" He let her take her time, knowing that she was nervous after seeing his beastly form despite the lie that hung between them, the lie that was, in truth, one of the sweetest things any one had ever said to him. He let her take her time to get used to his touches and caresses in their most private of areas, to get accustomed to his extra skin laying against her naked body, and then together, they rode the ultimate waves of love that carried them far beyond this special moment for them both and into a future where they would always only know love and happiness with each other as they stumbled cautiously together toward their very own happily ever after.

Jubilee had always known that it didn't matter what Angelo looked like on the outside, and he proved her right time and again as he loved her throughout the rest of their lives, never once giving her pause to doubt her words to him, the lie she'd told to assuage his feelings and smooth out their romance, and in time, she came to realize that, despite all his differences, his extra skin, and his gray body, he was, in truth, the most handsome man she'd ever known. He completed her; he marveled her with love, romance, and fun. He was so cute that he stole her breath away with his smiles and shy and happy expressions, and she . . .

She was the luckiest woman in the world, because she had the most unique, sweetest, cutest, charming, fun, wonderful, and handsome guy in all the world loving her as endlessly and completely as she loved him for all the rest of their days and forever after into the beyond! He was her happily ever after, her Prince come to life, and Jubilee never once regretted that lie she told on their first time, the little, white lie that soon thereafter became one of the greatest truths she'd ever known as their love for each other did indeed make him the most handsome hunk ever in her star-filled eyes.

"I love you, hunk!" she whispered years later, grasping his hand tightly in hers.

"And I love you too, chica!" he responded, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you too!" and that was how, together, side by side, and forever in love, they spent all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
